Drawing Blood
by Mary Alice Krueger
Summary: Mary was never a normal child, but she was artistic,creative and free,and not to mention insanely obsessed with Fred Kreuger.Find out what happens when this special girl uses her creative mine to bring something evil to life.   Based on original movie!
1. Reality Sucks

Chapter 1  
>Reality Sucks<p>

I sigh heavily, leaning against the cold rough trunk of the tall oak tree. I look up to see the glowing green leaves as the sun peeks through blinding me slightly. I growl under my breath as a warm breeze blows my hair back from my face. "This isn't right" I grumble. I push myself from the ground and step forward from the tree, my bare feet softly indenting the soft green grass. At first I begin to hum quietly, and then I begin to sing,

"I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story"

As I continue to sing the trees turn from fresh green to yellow, red, orange and brown. They begin to fall from the trees littering the dying grass below. Thorned vines encase the trunks of the dying trees, like anacondas. I continue to sing louder,

"In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me"

The sky turns an ire bright orange red; a black moon sets itself where the sun had been. I reach down to the ground picking up a black flower; I put my nose to it breathing in its scent of blood. I press my thumb to one of the thorns of the flower, it punctures the skin causing me to bleed, I lick the small drop of blood from my thumb then drop the rose to the ground.

A raven flies by perching itself on a nearby tree. I whistle softly, calling the bird as I place out an arm for it to perch upon. The raven flies towards my arm its black feathers tinted red reflecting the glow of the bright red sky. He lands onto my arm; I look into its blood red eyes. He stares back at my red eyes and squawks. I wince as the ravens razor sharp talons dig into my pale flesh producing blood which drips down my arm. I slightly jerk my arm towards the sky signaling the bird to flee from my aching flesh. Flying away I stare at its black feathered body as it disappears into the cluster of dying fall trees. I stare into the red glowing, foggy woods, seeing a pair of bloody red eyes glaring at me. I raise my head slightly and howl. In response to my call a black red eyes wolf pup hesitantly pokes its head from the dead woods. I get down on my knees and snap my fingers and whistle, realizing I am no threat the small wolf pup scampers through the litter of fall leaves and excitedly jumps into my arms. I fall backwards onto my back as the puppy licks my pale face. I pet his head, scratching behind his ears. "Hey Scar" I say smiling widely, laughing at the puppies' hyper behavior. Scar jumps from my chest back to the forest floor. I get up swiftly my see through black night gown flowing behind me in the cool fall breeze.

I move forwards running into the foggy crimson glowing woods; my bare feet breaking the fragile dead leaves on the dead forest floor. I run swiftly with Scar scampering behind me jumping in the colorful leaves. I run till we reach a small clearing with a small spring. The water seems red, reflecting the sky's color, making it almost look like blood. I discard my clear night gown, leaving me in my black bra and panties. I step into the bloody water and sigh as my skin touches the warm water. I walk into the center of the spring and dunk my head under water. I let myself sing to the bottom; when I feel myself reach the bottom I just sit there and open my eyes. I look around the water, everything is glowing crimson red. I let the air escape from my mouth pushing bubbles towards the surface. I push myself from the bottom quickly emerging my soaked head from the red water. I swim to the edge of the spring and step out of the warm water. I shake my head, my hair fanning out whipping drops of water around me. Scar shakes his head, irritated when a drop lands on the tip of his nose. I laugh as I watch scar pawing at his face. I walk over to my nightgown and place it back on my body.

I decide to walk father into the woods. I step into a foggy path; the branches of dead trees block the view of the red sky. I walk with Scar; halfway down the fog covered path I hear a loud growl. I look to my right to see once again a pair of red eyes glaring at. I meow loudly sounding similar to a cat. Suddenly a black head pokes itself out from the trees. "Come here Devil" I say putting out a hand. Devil comes out of the woods and rubs her head against my hand. Devil is a similar to a tiger but not quite big enough. I stroke her grey and black striped fur and she purrs softly. Her purrs become louder and louder echoing throughout the forest. She purrs so loud, it begins to sound like bells ringing.

I sit up quickly in bed swiftly silencing my phone alarm. "Yah that definitely is not a soothing tune to wake up to" I complain to myself referring to the false tune I had set on my alarm. I groan loudly throwing my tired body out of bed. I comb my hands through my hair as I walk over to my black painted dresser. I open the top draw, pulling out my Freddy Krueger sweater. Opening the second drawer I pull out a pair of black jeans. I pull off my nightgown and throw on my sweater and jeans. I then walk over to my closet and pull out my cat eared jacket and my lace up red and black shin high sneakers. I put on my shin high sneakers and my jacket. I look into my full length mirror; I love this jacket with a passion, it has red and black striped detachable sleeves, the back had a white painted skull and it says "Angel Love Devil" the hood and base of the jacket are black and the hood has two cat ears with red and black striped on the inside of the ears. I grab my black choker and porcelain doll charmed necklace. I put the black velvet choker around my neck, in the center of the choker it has an F made of cheap plastic red and green gems. I place the porcelain doll necklace around my neck and then grab my IPod and phone and rush into the bathroom.

I look into the mirror looking at my pale face with black makeup smudged all over it. I grab a makeup wipe and clean my face. I open the cabinet and pull out my red contacts. I look to the ceiling placing them into my eyes covering the natural pale blue color of my eyes. I throw on heavy black makeup making me look like a pale red eyes raccoon. I look into the mirror and smile at myself showing off my bright white teach and sharp pointed canines. I pull out a brush from the drawer and brush out my long tri colored hair. My hair has three layers of color, the first long and black grown down to my lower back, the second layer bright red which ends halfway past the black layer, then the third layer it dark green which ends halfway past the red layer. After brushing out my hair I quickly brush my teeth. When I finish up I run out the bathroom and grab my backpack.

I quickly run out the door and too the bus stop just catching the bus. I step onto the bus and walk down the aisle taking the last seat in the far back. Taking my seat I place my backpack next to me and pull out my IPod and my fingerless black gloves. I put my gloves on then plug in my headphones. I blast Marilyn Manson's album Golden Age of Grotesque. "Doll-dagga buzz-buzz ziggety-zag Godmod grotesque burlesque drag" blasts through the headphones. I drift off staring out the window, it was raining lightly and the skys are dark and cloudy. I doze off unaware of everything around.

By the time I snap out of my daze the bus had already been parked at the school. I get up and follow the kids off the bus. I walk into the school and rush into my workshop. I go to a Vo tech high school and this week we have our workshops. I rush into the room with a banner on the door which reads "Visual Arts and Digital Design" I push the door open and take a seat at one of the large drawing tables. I tilt my head back and stare at the ceiling waiting for the bell to ring. A minute or two later the bell rings loudly and the remaining students enter the classroom. We wait patiently sitting at our drawing desks. The teacher walks into the class room and smiles.

"Hey guys how was your weekend?" She asks with a toothy grin.

The class erupts with mumbles of "okay" and "Good I guess" and even "Terrible" I just sigh and stay silent as I lay back in my seat waiting for her to assign us something.

"Today we're going to be working on reality sketches of people, you can pick any person you would like to draw, this assignment may take the full week or even two weeks." Mrs. Cooper says as she hands us back our large sized sketch books.

As soon as she hands me my sketch book I fish into my bag and pull out my supplies holder. I take out three led pencils and open up to a blank page and begin working diligently on the assignment. I zone out unaware of everything and everyone around me as I focus on my drawing. I continue to draw for three hours straight till I hear the bell ring.

I reach into my bag and pull out my lunch money. I walk out of the class room with the rest of the students and head towards the cafeteria. I get inline and wait for my student made meal. I pick up a brownie and cheese pizza and walk over to the table with my 'friends' which are more like acquaintances, accept for Alley and Jake they were closer to me than the others. I sit down and begin to chew on my pizza.

"Yo Blood ya goin tonight?" Alley asks referring to me using my nickname.

"Ya Al after my combat class, I gotta teach the lil kiddies" I say talking about the combat studio I go to and volunteer to tutor kids younger than me, helping them with swords fighting and hand to hand combat.

"And by Kiddies you mean 13 year olds who may one of these days kick your ass. Also you should get paid seriously." Jake says putting his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair.

"Hun I'm undefeated not even my teacher could beat me" I say with a smirk on my face.

"One of these days you're gonna get your ass kicke-" Jake says being cut off as his chair leans backwards and he lands on his back rolling over backwards. "Gerrr" He growls as he gets up and sits back into his chair.

"Ha!" I say laughing hard.

"You know Jake, Mary could kick your ass any day, trust me I've seen that girl at the studio she is vicious!" one of the other girls Melissa says.

"Thanks, but Jake aint no challenge, he's easier to take down than a three year old" I say as Jake glares at me with his dark jade eyes.

"Ya, whatever, meet me and Alley outside the studio at 5 did you bring the paint?" Jake asks, I just nod.

"Hell yeah haha" I reply as the bell once again rings and I get up and toss away my trash. I then head back to my work shop. On my way I pass Samantha, the bitch who absolutely hates me for no apparent reason. She walks by me tripping me purposely, but before I face plant into the ground I catch myself with my hands landing in a pushup position. "Ger" I growl jumping back to my feet as she looks at me laughing in amusement. In return I kneel down and swing my leg hitting the back of her knee causing her to fall backwards onto the hard tiled floor. "Heh, you deserved it bitch, next time, try to pick on someone who can't kick your scrawny little ass"

"Ick, Krueger's Whore" She spits at me.

"Thank you" I reply flashing my sharp canines. I walk back to the art room laughing at myself thinking how pathetic Samantha is. When I reach the workshop I open the door to see the class room completely empty accept for one blue haired boy sitting in the front row of the class room. The boy looks up at me with bright blue eyes. His hair is completely blue with black tips and is cut in an emo style. "Nice hair" I say breaking the awkward silence.

"Thanks, nice eyes" He replies looking into my bright red eyes. "Name's Ace" He says putting his hand out.

"Mary, but friends call me Blood" I say and shake his hand

"Bloody Mary huh?" He says

"Yup" I reply and take my seat next to him. I pull out my sketch pad and begin to work on the sketch I had started. As soon as I found the page with the sketch on it the rest of the class piled into the class room, along with Mrs. Cooper.

"Hey we gotta new student today, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself" Mrs. Cooper says in a happy voice.

"Hey I'm Ace London" Ace says standing up in front of the class.

"Very good" Mrs. Cooper says handing Ace a sketch book. "I have assigned the class to draw a realistic picture of any person of their choosing" She says as Ace takes out his pencils and nods at her, getting to work on his picture.

I turn back to my picture once again dozing off into my own little world making the drawing the center of my attention. I continue to draw till I feel a pair of blue eyes looking at me. I lift my head to see Ace looking at me, when he sees me lift my head and to look back at him he quickly puts his head down. I sigh heavily and continue to draw. I take my time as I carefully sketch out the base of a body in the position I choose and then continue to add detail. I once again continue to draw till I hear the bell loudly ring, signaling the end of the day. I close my sketch pad and hand it in to Mrs. Cooper. I put my stuff back into my back pack and make my way out of the school, not even waiting for the announcements.

I walk right out of the school and walk down the street toward a small cluster of shops. I walk about a half mile before I reach my destination, "Crow's Combat Studio." I walk into the building and go into the girl's locker room and walk to my locker with my name engraved into it. I open the locker and pull out a black sports bra and tank top along with tight black shorts. I also grab some Ace bandages and a hair elastic. I go into a stall and change into my outfit, and wrap the bandages around my bare ankles and wrists. I take off my necklaces and throw my hair up into a loose pony. I walk out of the stall placing my clothes back in the locker and my back pack next to it. I then grab my sword which is in its sheath and walk out of the locker room to meet my class for the day.

Today I'm apparently teaching fourteen year olds, 'oh fun' I sarcastically think to myself. Being fifteen it's almost like I'm trying to teach my grade a lesson, which is impossible because there all obnoxious in their own special ways. I sigh heavily and walk over to the cluster of fourteen year old boys.

"Oh great it's a chick teaching us, we aint gonna get nothing out of this I want my money back!" A blonde boy says in frustration.

"Oh Really?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Hell ya I can kick a chicks ass any damn day!" He replies.

"Well then what's your name hun?" I ask trying to keep myself from laughing my ass off.

"Tommy" He says and I wince at the sound of his name, reminding me of so many tragic memories.

"Heh ok Tommy why don't you come up here and prove your point" I offer and he steps up to me and I place my sword to the side. He attacks me first by trying to a kick straight to the head but I catch his leg without effort and flip him onto his back by pushing his leg back roughly. He lands on the mat and grunts as I just laugh at him. He gets up quickly and tries to punch and kick me but I dodge each one with ease. When he finally tires out he puts his hands in the air.

"Ok ok your one badass chick go ahead teach us" he said and walks back the other boys.

"Ok, well since you decided to take up half the class time we won't get through the entire lesson today, so I'll just begin to explain it to you I guess" I say as a few boys glare at the blonde who had fought me. I walk over to my sword and pick it up off the ground. "Seeing as most of you have been here for four to five years I think it's about time you learn swords fighting" I say and take the sword out of its casing. "Yo Bobby!" I yell into the other room.

"Yeah?" Bobby replies entering the room.

"Wanna help me teach these little kiddies a little bout swords fighting?" I ask aching to spar with someone.

"Ya sure" he says and grabs his sword.

"Heh prepare to get your ass kicked hun" I say as we form an X with our swords. He nods to me and I make the first move, I step back and swing my sword towards him, but he blocks it with his blade. We continue to spar, our swords clinking together loudly as we dance around the padded floor of the room. We end with my pinning Bobby to the floor with the sharp tip of my sword pointing at his bare neck. I remove my sword from his neck and help him off the floor. A few of the kids began to clap and others just stared at us. "Thanks man" I say to Bobby.

"No prob girl, glad to know you can still kick my ass" he replies with a small laugh.

"Haha, Ok class dismissed!" I say and they group of teens rush over to the boys locker room. I look over to Bobby and smile.

"You know for a girl who's five years younger than me you can sure kick ass, and I've had several years of training yet you….?" Bobby asks looking into my red eyes.

"Five years haha" I say smiling widely flashing my bright white teeth.

"You're insane girl, what you doing later?" Bobby asks.

"Going to do some 'Creative' vandalism with my friends" I say looking into Bobby's jade eyes. He pulls me into a hug.

"Be careful girl, don't need you getting into any trouble" He says and looks down at me, I giggle lightly as we stare into each other's eyes.

"I'll try" I say and he kisses my forehead.

"Heh good you should probably go get dressed I think I see Alley outside" Bobby says and lets me go. I hurry into the girl's locker room and get dressed. As soon as I had put my school clothes back on, and my necklaces and had brushed my hair I grab my backpack and rush out the door.  
>"Yo! Blood!" Jake yells I smile and wave at him but something blue catches my eye. It was that kid, Ace 'What the hell?' I ask myself. Jake and Alley notice me looking over at Ace and Alley looks at me.<p>

"Girl what's wrong?" Alley asks looking over at Ace.

"That damn new kid followed me here" I say and walk over to the bench he was sitting at. "Yo why the Hell did ya follow me here?" I ask and he just lifts his head and looks at me flashing me a toothy grin, he flips over the sketch book he has in his hands showing me his realistic drawing. It's Mike Myers holding his sharp kitchen knife in front of his chest, dripping with blood. "Heh Mike Myers…kickass bro come on." I say and lead him over to Alley and Jake.

"Does he really have to come with us" Jake wines like a five year old.

"Jake shut up, we need a new kid in our group anyways since Simon left" Alley says and I scoff at the name Simon.

"That kid was awful" I say.

"Ya none of us like him either" Alley says.

"Anyways come on we gotta get our asses to the clean turf before dark!" Jake says and we follow him.

"Where are we going?" Ace asks.

"We're going to do some 'Creative' vandalism haha" I reply and he just gives me a puzzled look.

"You'll find out when we get there" I sigh as the four of use walk down the street. When we reach a gate Jake sighs and begins to climb it and we follow. When we reach the other side of the gate we land in front of a large clean brick wall. "Finally! Something clean" I say "Now let's fix that" I say and pull out the black chalk and a large variety of colored spray paint cans.

"Oh I get it" Ace says and picks up a piece of chalk and begins to draw.

"Haha I love this" I say and begin to write out my design in black chalk. By the time we finish it's almost dark outside. I step back and look at my art work in admiration it says "Freddy's Coming for you" In funky styled graffiti letters every other letter is painted green then red. I look over at Jakes and all it says is "DEATH" In all black letters "Nice Jake…that's…nice" I say

"Hey I ran out of ideas!" He says and I just laugh. I look at Alley's; it says "ALLEY CAT" in white and black letters with a little black cat underneath the letters.

"Ha I love yours Al" I say and she just smiles then I look at Ace's it's a large Ace of Spades but instead of black it's blue. "Sweet Bro" I say and walk back over to the mess of spray paint cans and begin to clean them up putting them back into my bag. I get my back pack together and we begin walking towards the gate, but we get stopped when we hear,

"Freeze!" we turn around to see a uniformed cop.

"Shit" I say to myself and everyone else's facial expressions say the same.

"Okay kids I'm gonna give you three options here one, Community service , you'd half to clean this shit up, two pay a fine, or three go to jail for three months." He says. I growl at him in anger and turn to everyone else as we huddle in a circle to discuss.

"Okay guys let's take the jail, I got someone who can bail us out, cause we all know we are all pretty much broke and don't have any time to clean this up" I say and everyone nods.

"You sure about this?" Ace asks with a worried expression on his face and I just nod. I turn to the officer with a smirk on my face.

"Yo officer, cuff me."


	2. Don't go out at Night

Chapter 2

Don't go out at night

I sigh heavily leaning my back on the cold rough concrete wall of the small jail cell. I look to my left to find Jake sitting on the stony concrete floor with Alley sitting across his lap.

"At least we're all in the same cell this time" I mumble to myself.

I flinch in annoyance when I hear Ace's sneakers shuffling against the dirty floor as he paces back and forth. I slide down onto the floor taking slow deep breaths as I begin to meditate. I close my eyes relaxing my entire body as I block out the world.

When my eyes reopen I find myself face to face with the demon I loathe almost as much as my birth father. I glare into the eyes of pure evil, the dark jade eyes glare back at me. Those eyes belong to Seth, the kids whose soul is controlled by the devil himself.

My lips gape open and a small gasp escapes my mouth, "Seth" I whisper.

Seth smirks wickedly and grabs my throat. He pushes me into the wall of the lonely jail cell which held only Seth and I. I struggle to break free of his grip, wrapping my hand around his wrist in an attempt to pry his rough hand from my neck. Failing, I spit in his face and kick him where no man wants to be kicked. He stumbles back releasing my neck. He grabs his crotch his knees folding in as he falls to the ground in pain. I lean back against the wall trying to catch my breath.

"MARY!"

I hear a loud shriek; I snap my eyes open to see Alley inches from my face screaming my name loudly in an attempt to wake me up. I look around me, Jake and Ace stood around staring at me with worry on their faces.

"What?" I croak my throat burning harshly.

"You were screaming in your sleep" Ace replies.

"Not only that but you were choking" Jake adds.

I pull my hand to my neck and rub it. I wince when I hear the clinking noise of keys followed by the appearance of a uniformed police officer.

"Okay you each get one phone call, who's first?"

"Yo Blood you first" Jake says putting out a hand to help me up.

I grab his hand and he pulls me from the floor. The officer unlocks the cell and roughly grabs my wrist dragging me from the cell and pushing me in the direction of another room. He pushed the door open and then pushed me into the room. He closed it quickly, locking it. In the room there was a long table multiple chairs and then a telephone hanging on the wall. I walk over to the phone and pick it up, dialing the numbers that I'll never forget. I stand there for a minute listening to the phone ring. I sigh in relief when I hear a ruffling noise of the phone being picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" A familiar male voice speaks into the phone.

"Bobby, its Mary can you do me a favor?" I ask desperately.

"Sure what do ya need?"

"Can you bail me and the gang out of jail?"

"Sigh what did ya do now?"

"We got caught"

"Okay I'll be there but it might take me a while, my truck got towed I'm going to have to walk there"

"Sorry" I say with guilt in my voice

"Don't be its cool"

"Thank you"

"No problem be there soon" he says and he hangs up.

I sigh putting the phone down. I jump when I hear the door open.

"You done?" The officer asks

"Ya" I reply

He grabs my wrist again and pushes me back towards the cell. When we reach the cell he unlocks it and shoves me back into the dirty cage.

"Next" he orders.

"No one else needs to make a phone call" I say looking around the room seeing everyone slightly nod at me.

"Okay suite yourselves" he says and walks away.

I sigh heavily and take my seat back on the floor of the cell.

"So?" Alley asks.

"He's coming but it may take some time he's walking here" I reply.

"Oh well he's not too far from here it shouldn't take much time" Jake says

"Who?" Ace asks with a tilt of his head

I was about to answer but Alley beat me to it "Bobby, Mary's sparring partner"

Ace nods and begins to pace again.

"I'm bored" Jake whines and I put my hand up telling him to wait a moment.

I get up and walk over to the bars and look over to the guard "Yo! Mr. Guard dude! Can we get a deck of cards!" I yell like an insane person.

"Yeah hold on." He replies and goes off to get a pack of cards.

"What you guys wanna play?" I ask

"Go fish!" Alley offers.

"uh…Hell no haha" I reply, "How does poker sound?" I offer and everyone nods.

I sit back on the ground as we form a circle and wait for the guard to return with the deck of cards. Moments later the guard returns and slides the deck through the bars of the cell.

"I deal first" I say as I shuffle the cards quickly and deal them out. "You guys wanna bet?...oh wait...we don't have any chips….shit um." I say and step back to the bars "Yo bro do ya have poker chips!" I yell back to the guard who heavily and nods as he turns around and leaves the room to fetch some poker chips.

"Haha, I love it when the playful mentally insane you is out and about" Alley says laughing.

I laugh back "Haha ya"

"Here are your damn chips" The officer says and I turn around and catch the box of poker chips.

"Okay you guys wanna bet money?" I ask opening the box of chips handing everyone a couple.

"I don't know Blood it seems that every time we bet money you always win" Jake says with a playful glare.

"What can I say I'm a natural when it comes to gambling" I smile with a shrug. "So yes or no?"

"Uh, I'm going to go with no.." Jake says and Alley nods in agreement.

"Okay strip poker?"

"FUCK NO" Alley and Jake yell at the same time.

"Eh well sorry I try and make it more interesting" I laugh "Ace you go first"

Several poker games later I had 9 wins and Ace had 6 Jake and Alley had none.

"Fuck I'm tired" I announce.

I once again wince at the noise of metal clinking against metal flinching my head towards the officer who's fondling with rusty keys in his hand. "Y'all got bailed out." The officer says unlocking the jail cell letting us out.

We walk out of the room of cells into a lobby, I immediately walk up to the familiar officer, the one who had arrested us and request that my back be returned to me immediately.

"Ya ya hold on a second" He says and walks off to retrieve my bag.

I jump slightly when I feel arms wrap around my waist. I turn my head to see Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, Thank Satan you made it here ok" I say and kiss him on the cheek.

"I am too girl haha it's never safe to walk around this town after dark" he says.

I turn around and hug him back, resting my tired head on his muscled chest.

"Hey here's your bag" I hear the voice of the officer talking to me.

I turn around and take the bag from him.

"Haha let's get out of here" I says and we walk over to Alley, Jake and Ace who are sitting on the ground waiting for us. "Come on guys" I say and they get up and follow us out of the building.

I shiver as cold fall wind hits my face. The sky is pitching black and the only lights are the dim flickering street lights.

"Come on guys you can stay at my house for the night" Bobby says and we walk in the direction of his house.

I shiver violently as we walk down the dark street. We pass many dark abandoned buildings and alleys. We pass one alley stopping when we heard the screech of a woman.

"Wait here" Bobby says pulling a gun from his pocket, but I refuse to listen I pull a sharp dagger from my backpack and follow him.

I stay closely behind Bobby as we approach the dark alley. In the dim light I make out the faint view of a man growling in a poor beaten woman's face, her hands pinned to the site of the building roughly with his dirty hands.

"Yo buddy let the girl go" Bobby says cocking the gun pointing it in the offender's direction.

"Ha in your dreams, this little slut is mine." He replies

I look harder focusing on the woman; she looks about my age and looks awfully familiar. I snap my head back in the offender's direction when I hear the sound of another gun cocking. Getting nervous I stay Bobby's side praying that the filthy man won't fire. The man puts his hand on the trigger and Bobby mirrors his actions. My breathing becomes labored as both men come closer and closer to pulling the trigger of their weapons. Suddenly there was a loud bang accompanied by a bright flash. I cover my ears tightly and force my eyes shut. When I open them I find the rapist on the ground holding his bleeding side. The girl now noticing that she has been saved runs off in the opposite direction of where we stand. I sigh in relief and look to Bobby who's gripping his shoulder tightly. I see blood appearing on his hand and I run over to him.

"Bobby are you ok" I asked with an extremely worried expression on my face

"Yah I'm fine let's just get back as soon as possible." He answers and stumbles forward

I stay close by his side as we walk back to the group. I hear gasps as we reach them.

"You ok?" Alley asks.

"Yah I'll be fine let's just get to the house." He replies weekly.

We continue our journey to Bobby's home walking down several more dark roads. When we finally reach a small neighborhood Bobby points to the third house on the left side of the street. We hurry onto the porch of the medium sized house and Bobby pulls out his keys unlocking the door. We rush into the house and I bring Bobby over to the couch.

"Where's the first aid kit?" I ask

"In the bathroom closet" Bobby replies weakly

I go and get the first aid kit and rush back to Bobby. I quickly open the kit and help Bobby take off his shirt. I look at the shot wound with a slight puzzled face. Alley looks over my shoulder also examining the wound.

"There's no need to remove it" Alley says

"Ok…Thank Satan you're in training to be a nurse" I sigh.

I clean up the wound and stitch it up. I look over to Bobby who is staring off into space.

"Ok all done" I say with a sigh.

Bobby moves his head snapping out of his daze.

"Thanks" he says pulling me into a hug so I'm now sitting on his lap I giggle softly and sigh. "You guys make yourselves at home there's a guest room upstairs and Mary you can sleep with me." He says and I get off his lap and follow him to his room.

He opens the door to his room and lets me in, shutting the door behind him he strips down to his boxers and climbs into the bed. I take my shoes and jacket off and pull out my contact container pulling out my red contacts and placing them in the holder. I join him in the bed laying my head on his chest, I drift off to sleep.

I open my eyes and find myself in the empty class room. I walk down the isle of desks to my seat to find the half-finished assigned sketch sitting at my desk with pencils by it. I sit down and begin to complete the drawing. Putting the finishing touches on it, I shade in a couple more details and look over my complete drawing. I had drawn a realistic picture of the original 1984 Freddy Krueger. I smile looking at my work with pride. I look up to see the class room now filled with thorn vines and other vegetation. The class room looks like a jungle as a vine breaks through the window and wraps itself around the live tree in the corner of the room. I sit up on the desk admiring the scenery. I loose focus on the moving plants when I hear a loud screeching noise that's similar to that of nails on a chalk board only worse. Not bothered by the sound one bit I slowly turn my head to the chalk board. I slightly smile when I see 4 distinct claw marks scratched onto the board. Then the sounds of a twisted nursery rhyme echo off the walls of the jungle class room.

"One Two Freddy's coming for you, Three Four Better lock your door"

I wake up to the feeling of a vibration in my pocket. I look over to my side to see Bobby gone. I pull out my phone and which was still ringing the twisted rhyme. I answer the phone,

"Hello?" I ask lazily

"Mary! Where have you been" My mom shouts from the other end

I thought a second before answering "I slept over Alley's house after I went to the studio."

"oh well okay then as long as your safe, have a nice day" She says hanging up the phone.

I stretch my arms back and look at the clock, it read 3:05.

"Gah it's too early" I whine and get up from the bed and head down stairs.

I follow the smell of coffee into the kitchen to see Bobby sitting at the table drinking a cup of hot coffee.

"Good morning" Bobby says with a small laugh as I sleepily mumble back to him "Why are you up so early?"

"My mom called, I would have slept through it but the vibration on my phone is obnoxious. What's your excuse?" I ask

"I always wake up this early"

I nod and sleepily walk over to the table. "There's a monster in the fridge" Bobby offers

"Thank you!" I say happily and open up his fridge pulling out the energy drink. I open the large can up, taking a big gulp of the caffeinated drink. I sigh and walk over to the table sitting down across from Bobby. I yawn loudly and take another gulp of monster. I look over to Bobby whose laughing in amusement.

"What's So funny?" I ask

"You're so cute when you're tired" Bobby says and I blush lightly

Bobby gets up from his seat and moves over to sit next to me. I lay my head against his shoulder and rest there. We both jump when we hear a loud bang at the door.

"Stay here" Bobby says

"Last time you said that you got shot" I say and follow him into the living room as we venture over to the door.

He grabs the gun on the small table and I grab his sword in the corner of the room. When we reach the door Bobby slowly opens it. We look outside to find no one there. Then suddenly we hear the sound of glass shattering from upstairs. Bobby slams the door shut locking it and we run up the stairs quickly. We find the window at the end of the hallway shattered and the door next to it had been open. I walk ahead of Bobby being light on my toes. I pear around the corner and look into the room, I nearly gasp at what I see.

(A/N: Hehehe I'm so evil :D XD lol please R&R! I sear Freddy will be in MAYBE the next chapter chances are it's a definite yes!)


	3. Going Mental

(A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update!)

Drawing Blood

Chapter 3: Going Mental

I stare wide eyed into the dim moon lit room, my eyes scan the floor and lying there are the three dead bodies of my friends. Their skin had been torn and shredded by blades; their dark crimson blood glistens in the moon light, the scarlet liquid appeared quite black in the dim glow. It soaked the blue carpeted floor and plasters the off white walls. I look up at the wall ahead of me, and written in blood, right above the headboard of the bed is 'Freddy's coming for you'. I hear Bobby gasp softly behind me, I turn to him and hug him tightly and rest my tired head against his chest and inhale deeply. My heart rate speeds up when I inhale his sent, instead of fresh cologne, I smell musk and blood. I slowly lift my head and find myself staring into the face of the man of my dreams. He snickers quietly with an evil smirk plastered on his face. His beady green eyes glisten with bloodlust. I stare back into his eyes with fear and admiration. Completely shocked I become a statue as Freddy laughs menacingly. He raises his bladed glove to my face, touching my cheek lightly with one of his blades causing it to bleed. He then raises his glove into the air ready to kill. He brings his claw down quickly but before he could strike me the scene around me becomes blurred and all I can come to see is white.

I groan loudly tilting my head from left to right; I blink furiously, trying to get my vision straight. I try to lift my hands to rub my eyes but I find my wrists tied to the bed and the same with my ankles. I struggle against my restraints in a miserable attempt to break free. I give in and lay still on what seems to be a white sheeted bed. I try to scream but my throat burns with dry pain. I hear voices talking in the background; I close my eyes and focus on the voices.

"I'm warning you, you're going to be dealing with the daughter of Satan if she wakes up with that IV in her arm"

"I'm sorry Miss but I'm afraid I cannot take it out until she wakes up"

"You'll be sorry; she hates needles with a passion"

I recognize one of the voices and snap my eyes open, "Jessica?"

I hear heels clicking against a tiled floor and I see the face of my brunette sister leaning over me. I look up into her pale green eyes. Her face showed worry yet happiness, "Yes Mary it's me"

I groan and pull at the restrains once again, "Can you get these things off me"

"Of course Miss" I hear a polite voice speak and turn my head seeing a nurse walk up to me, freeing my wrists and ankles.

"Thank you, now if you would be so kind and GET THIS FUCKING IV OUT OF MY ARM!" I screech semi loudly, despite the aggravating burning in my throat. The nurse jumps and quickly pulls the IV from my arm.

"I warned you" Jessica with a mocking voice.

"I hate needles" I sigh heavily. "Now can someone explain to me, A. why I'm here and B. why was I tied down!"

Jessica sighs, "You're at North Riverland Hospital; you've been in a comma for 3 days. The reason you were tied down is because you were sleep walking"

"Okay so when can I leave?"

"Mom requested that you're kept here for a week of observation, for some reason she thinks this all has something to do with your birth father."

"Oh, great" I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Not being rude or anything…but why are you here?"

"I came to bring you a few things."

"Oh, thanks"

Jessica looks down at her phone and sighs, "Well I have to go, but I'll be here to pick you up on Wednesday."

"Okay bye sis" I say and she walks out the door. I groan and sit up shaking my head and stretching my arms and back.

"Come on dear let's get you to your room" the nurse says. I hop out of bed and grab the large red duffle bag, following her out the door.

I follow her down many white walled hallways; my bare feet feel cold with every step I take on the chilly blue tiled floors. We pass many doors, and many other patients roaming around the facility in wheel chairs or dragging around an I.V. which they are attached to. I feel unnerving sick eyes on me and I become easily paranoid, but I quickly forget about their presence when we finally reach a hallway with eight doors. The blonde nurse leads me into a room numbered 1313 and pushes the door open. I walk into the room and without another word she slams the door shut causing me to slightly jump. I examine the medium sized room, my feet dig into the soft red carpet as my eyes roam the plane off white walls. The room has two small beds, one was empty and the other one held a crimson haired teenage girl staring at me with curiosity. I could hear her music being blasted from her white headphones which are jammed inside her ears. She examines me with dark green eyes and tilts her head. She pulls out her head phones and opens her mouth to speak, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mary…" I reply and slowly make my way to the empty bed.

"Oh, well I'm Rose" She smiles kindly at me "So what are you in for?"

"Well, my mother requested that I'd be here for a week's surveillance, you know to see if I'm 'sane' enough to be released" I say putting air quoted around the word sane. "And you?"  
>Rose doesn't answer but just simply raises her wrists into the air revealing dark scars up and down both arms; I just nod my head and place my bag onto the small white sheeted bed.<p>

I pull out a change of clothes and my small makeup pouch. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower" I announce.

Thankfully the room had its own bathroom; Riverland is one of the most luxurious hospitals in the state, with kind staff and beautiful rooms. I remember taking a trip to Riverland a year ago when I had broken my arm while I was taking riding lessons at Hill's Stables. I was riding my favorite horse, Shadow. I had ridden him many rimes before and had fallen for the beautiful black stallion, he had grown to love me also. One day I while I was riding him bare back around the large acres of land, his black main blew in my face as he galloped at high speeds, I felt like I was flying, it was the most enjoyable feeling I had experienced. But the day was dark and stormy, and when he heard a loud clap of thunder erupt from the sky, he became spooked and rose on his hind legs; I went flying off of his back and onto the rough dirt ground. Shadow was a tall horse so I fell pretty roughly onto the ground; I broke my arm in an attempt to catch myself and sprained my ankle. After George, the owner of the stables and horses, found me he brought me to Riverland immediately, where they took good care of me. A month later my family moved to another town far away from the stables because our home became 'too small' for our family. We were around 2 hours from the stable; I visited George once but haven't seen him since. We moved closer to Riverland and instead of living and hour and a half away from the hospital we were only a half hour away.

I walk over to the wooden bathroom and push it open. I Step onto the white tiled floor, turning on the bright light, I close the door behind me, locking it. I go over to the tub and twist the handles; warm heated water begins to pour into the white tub slowly filling it. I rip off the aggravating white hospital gown and look at myself in the mirror as I wait for the tub to fill. My hair is just how I expected, a big noted mess of red, black and green. My eyes have deep dark circles under them and my skin looks paler than usual. My red contacts had been taken out and my pale blue eyes look tired. The window slowly begins to fog up and I turn around to look at the tub which is almost halfway filled. I sigh heavily and pull out a face cloth and towel from the small closet along with two small bottles of conditioner and shampoo. "hah just like a hotel" I say to myself and walk back over to the tub and step into the steaming water and sigh loudly, enjoying the feeling of the hot water surrounding my body as I lay down in the tub. I dunk my head under the water a few times and then rest my head back against the shower wall. I slowly drift off in the comfort of the warm water.

I feel warm water surround me and I can't breathe. I feel myself sink slowly to a muddy bottom of a pond. I blink my eyes open and find myself in warm red glowing water. I quickly swim to the top and gasp for air. I breathe heavily and swim to the edge of the natural spring. I cough up some water and step out of the spring I lay down on my back, catching my breath and that's when I realize that I am completely naked. I close my eyes and imagine myself with clothes on, I open them but I'm still naked. I might not be the best at lucid dreaming but putting clothes on me was just too easy for me to not accomplish. I hear a deep growl behind me and turn around to see Devil, the small black tiger cat, hissing and growling at me. Her piercing red eyes glare at me.

"Devil" I sing softly, but instead of her crawling out from the bushes she charges at me, tackling me to the ground. She glares at me and hisses, showing off her sharp bloodstained white teeth. I try to make her disappear but just like the clothes I can't. I roughly push her off of me and turn around trying to get up. When I look back she had disappeared. "What the hell is going on here?" I scream into the empty forest surrounding me. Suddenly the dream shifts and the scene spins around me and I feel as if I am turning in circles. I become nauseas and close my eyes, breathing in deeply to keep myself from getting sick. Suddenly I feel the spinning stop and the air around me becomes harsh and cold.

I open my eyes and see a blinding scenery of snow surrounding me. I find myself on top of a snow covered hill, underneath a lonely dead tree with snow covered branches that reach to the sky. I look back behind the tree and all I see is clear, never ending snow sheeting land. Ahead of me is a large frozen lake that stretches for miles. I feel something warm drip down my face and I raise my hand and touch underneath my eyes. I look at my hand and see bright red liquid. Was I crying blood? Craving the metallic taste I lick my frozen blood covered fingers cleaning the blood off of my skin. I lick my lips and stare out into the large ice sheeted lake. I was in an adventurous mood so I decide to slide down the snowy hill on my ass. When I hit the bottom of the hill I reach the frozen lake. I stand up and look into the ice, seeing my reflection. I have a light see-through long sleeved hooded own that ends at my ankles, the hood was over my head shadowing my blood stained red eyes. The gown was blood splattered and torn in some places and underneath it I had nothing on. I stare into the ice and jump when I see my reflection turn into Freddy Krueger.

I see him smirking at me with evil eyes, "Hah! Hello Mary" I hear his raspy voice say with a menacing guttural laugh.

I look at him with curiosity but no fear, "Hello Freddy" Immediately after I replied the ice cracks and he breaks through it and jumps out, landing directly in front of me. Standing only a few inches taller he looks down at me. I slowly back away, not in fear, but in confusion. The dream fells as real as hell, more than usual, that's when I realize that something is really wrong. This Freddy couldn't have been one of my little lucid dreams. I begin thinking of how this could be possible and what was happening but I'm broken from my thoughts when I find myself backed up against the cold trunk of the dead tree. I look up into Freddy's face and he grabs my throat pinning me to the tree, but not choking me. "Where did you come from…?" I whisper out loud, more asking myself than him.

"That's what I want to know… but that doesn't matter...I need you...to do something for me"

"Yah ok...uh…no...Sorry Krueger, I might like yah and all but I'm both lazy…and I'm not that stupid" I reply with a sigh already expecting his request to be to bring him some bratty teenagers to kill…that is if he were really…real.

"You're going to do it one way or another, I can very persuasive" He growls, raising his glove slashes at my stomach leaving four clear marks ripped into the material and lightly on my stomach, making me bleed. I hiss at the stinging pain of the slashes and put a hand over my stomach. He raises his hand to swipe at me again but pauses before he does, he just stands there with his claw in the air pondering on what to do next. He growls at me again and I feel thorned vines wrap around my wrists and curl all the way up my arms. Eventually I become encased in vines, they wrap around me from head to toe and I can't move. I mumble in an attempt to speak but the vines even cover my mouth. I struggle and struggle but can't break through my cocoon of vines. My eyes become covered and I begin to lose my breath, becoming light headed I relax all my muscles as I slowly slip away from my world.

I raise my head quickly from the shallow water of the tub gasping for breath. I look down and see the tub filled with bloody water. I stand up and see my stomach still lightly bleeding. I quickly drain the tub and look into the closet pulling out a first aid kit. I clean the blood from my stomach with a face cloth then tightly wrap Ace bandages around my body. The bleeding had thankfully become very light and I wouldn't have to do much for it.

When I had finished tending to my wound I quickly dry myself and get dressed in dark red short shorts, my black and white striped stockings, and a blood splattered white t-shirt that says "I'll bite your face off". I look up into the foggy mirror to see a message written on it "Kill for me"

"Really…" I mumble to myself "Come on Freddy I'm not as weak as Jesse was"

"No you're not, you're stronger! And I need your strength" I hear the voice of Freddy talking to me.

"What the hell" I say turning around looking for him but fins myself alone in the bathroom. _'Am I still dreaming?' _I think to myself.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid but this isn't a dream, I'm a part of you now"

I sigh heavily and groan with sarcasm "Great" I wipe away the fog with my hand and finish getting ready. I brush out my noted hair, put in my red contacts and put on my heavy black raccoon eyed makeup.

"What's with the contacts" Freddy asks

"Eh, I love creeping people out"

"Hmm maybe this won't be so difficult after all"

"You can forget it Krueger, I'm not killing anyone…"

"Say what you want but we both know you're going to end up killing for me"

I growl deeply and decide to ignore him; I walk out of the bathroom and over to the empty bed.

"What took you so long?" Rose asks looking up from her book.

"I fell asleep"

"haha don't drown"

"I'll try not too" I laugh and sit back on the unfilled bed and pull out my iPod, sketch book and colored pencils from my bag. I lay back and flip open the book finding my completely sketched drawing of Freddy Krueger. I plug in my iPod and play my Freddy Krueger playlist; I listen to Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson as I take out the colored pencils and begin to color in the drawing.

After an hour of coloring I finished his sweatshirt, pants and shoes. I start coloring in the glove but get interrupted when the door opens and a man walks in. Both Rose and I take our headphones out of our ears and look up at the man. His hair is short and dark brown, his eyes are jade green and he looks no more than 25. "Hello girls" he says with a smile showing off his white teeth.

"Hey John" Rose says

"Hello Rose and you must be Mary, I'm " He says

"Hey" I reply

"Rose we have Group in 3 minutes so why don't you two come follow me."

Rose gets out of bed and I follow her, we walk out of the room and down the hallway to the last door on the right. opens the door and lets us in. Inside the room are 4 other kids sitting on plastic chairs in a circle. There are three empty chairs and I take a seat next to Rose and another boy with emo cut black hair and pale blue eyes.

"Everybody this is Mary" Dr. Cooper aka John announced and everyone looks at me. Some simile some glare but no one speaks. I look up at each of them with sinister red eyes.

"Wow…sssiiiicccckkk" a boy says with a smile. I laugh quietly to myself.

"Okay…now that the awkward moment is over… why don't you all introduce yourselves to Mary" John says.

A pale blonde girl stand up "I'm Amy" she says energetically.

"I'm Tommy" says that boy that called my contacts 'sick' his hair is black and he has jade eyes

"Joe" A tall blonde boy says

"Bailey" the guy sitting next to me says and looks at me with his light blue eyes.

John smiles and stands as soon as the 4 kids had finished introducing themselves. "Good and you already know me and Rose. Anyways Mary is going to be staying here for a week…"

John continues to talk but I block him out when I hear Freddy talking again "Wow...this is a really sad looking group of children"

'_Shut up Freddy'_

"No"

I sigh heavily in annoyance and listen to John ramble on about some mental crap for the next thirty minutes. _'I feel like I'm in school' _I growl

"Fuck this is boring" I hear Freddy say

"Group dismissed!" John says and I jump out of my seat and leave the room with the rest of the kids.

"You seemed like you were dying of boredom" Bailey says to me as we walk down the hallway

"I was!" I say

"Don't worry we only have group once a week... though usually it's not like how it was today" He says and walks away.

I hear a whistle and I turn around and see Tommy "Hello hottie"

"Umm…Good bye weirdo!" I say smiling then I turn around swiftly walk back to my room. I close the door shut behind me and decide to take a little cat nap. I go over to my bed and lay down, instantly falling asleep.

I feel cold chains holding my hands in the air, I open my eyes and see that my hands had been chained together; the chains were attached to the ceiling so my arms are raised into the air. I'm sitting on what seems like a wooden table, I'm only wearing a tight black ripped crop top and a black leather skirt. I wince when I hear the sharp noise of metal on metal. I see Freddy walking out of the darkness of an alley of boilers. He walks up to me and holds my up my chin with his ungloved hand, he growls at me, stroking my arm with his blades causing me to lightly bleed, his face is only inches from mine and he hisses sharply into my ear

"You WILL kill for me."


	4. Lost Memories

(A/N: I am So Sorry for the VERY late update I have school -_- and a small case of writers block, but I sorted out the plot which is going to be a little confusing but it will all make sense later so just uh stay with me on this one ^^; oh and is there is any typos please tell me, my spell check has been acting up lately)

Drawing Blood

Chapter 4: Lost Memories

I snap my eyes open, sitting up quickly I gasp for air. I look around in the dim room which is lit by the clouded moon's light seeping through the shades of the barred window. In a daze I turn on the lamp resting on the table next to the bed. I look around the room and see Rose's bed empty, but I don't ponder on it much seeing as I have more to worry about. I yawn widely and stretch my back but I freeze when I notice something missing. The feeling of medical bandages that are supposed to be wrapped around my abdomen has disappeared. I lift my shirt and see my bandaged have disappeared along with the wounds. I quickly look to my arm trying to find the cuts that should have been left behind by Freddy but nothing is there.

"Only me…" I sigh loudly in frustration. There was something wrong here and it's slowly becoming clearer. I stare at the wall in front of my slowly drifting off into my memories from my childhood.

"Maya! Maya! MAYA!" I scream shaking the lifeless bloody body of my best friend. Sitting in the middle of the street I hold Maya in my small pale arms. I try to pick her up to bring her to the curb but she was too heavy for my small fragile figure to handle. I whimper and cry looking down at her pale bloody face. "Mama!" I yell, praying that my mother would hear me. I rock back and forth still holding Maya as I cry harder and harder. I squeeze my eyes shut when I hear the loud horn of a car, my grip on my friend tightens as I just sit there on the rough pavement, paralyzed.

"Mary!" I hear my mother scream "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE STREET!" She screams and I willingly drop my friend, knowing there was nothing I could do. I run to the side walk and collapsed. My mother ran up to me and held me. "What is wrong with you?"

"Mama Maya was hit by a car!"

"Who's Maya?"

"..h-how do you not know Maya? She's been over our house every week, and she's lived in the neighborhood for years!"

"Honey there's never been a Maya in this neighborhood"

"What?"

"And there isn't even anyone in the street"

"Yes there is!" I scream and point behind me to the street. My mom looks into my eyes and shakes her head. I turn around to see the street completely empty. I look down at my hands and the blood that's had covered then was now gone. "B-but.."

"Come on let's get you inside" she sighs and leads me into the house.

I shake my head breaking free of my thought cloud. I was only 8 when the first incident happened, and now thinking about it I remember that it happened several other times, friends would come and go, but when I talked about them, no one ever knew what I was talking about. It happened for 2 years and then finally stopped. Until now that is, Freddy was nothing more than another figment of my imagination. Realizing this, my heart drops in disappointment, yet a sigh of relief escapes my lips. Ever since Maya I've known just how strong my imagination can be. It can even seem real to others at times.

"Marrryyyy" I snap my head in the direction of the door when I hear the singing voice of a young girl. I tilt my head to the side when I find myself in the presence of a small blonde child wearing a white hospital gown, her eyes were soulless and black and she was covered in blood. Her blonde hair was soaked and dirty and a creepy smile was plastered on her pale face. Her eyes stare at me almost hypnotizing me, I stand up from the bed and follow the small child into the hallway. The hall is dark and the lights have been turned off, but thankfully a few windows allowed light to seep into the long dark corridors. Slowly the girl begins to move more like a creature than a person, the farther I follow her, the more she morphs. Halfway down the hallway she was crawling on her hands and feet, crouching on the floor almost as if she'd pounce on me at any moment. The hall seems to get longer and longer the father we travel. Suddenly I slip and nearly fall to the ground, I look down to see what caused me to nearly fall, only to find a large puddle of blood surrounding the floor. I stare at it for 5 seconds and it reaches my ankles. I look forward and the little blonde creature was still crawling through the blood flooded halls. I trudge through the blood trying to catch up with her. When she reaches the door at the end of the hall she stops stiffly and turns her head to me smiling widely, she shows off sharp pointed teeth and the door opens. I follow her in the room and the door shuts as soon as I step into the flooding area.

"What's your name?" I ask

"Ashley hehe" She laughs and a ball of light lights the room, in Ashley's hand she held a ball of fire. My mouth gapes open and I look around the small closet sized area. There are shelves with random and somewhat dangerous items, there were syringes, cigarettes, knives, and shanks made of various items. My guess is that this is the closet where they store confiscated items. My feet wiggle below the liquid which fills the room now nearly to my knees. I look down and gasp when I see its not blood but gasoline. I look over my shoulder and Ashley raises her fire wielding hand and throws the flame on the floor. The room bursts into flames and smoke fills my lungs. My eyes begin to blur as tears drip down my face.

When the world becomes clear I find myself alone in the storage room with a forgotten lighter in my hand. Flames surround me and I quickly open the door and collapse outside the hallway. I catch my breath and quickly stand up. I go over to the nearest fire alarm and pull the lever. The second I do loud bells go off ringing through my head. I run down to the nearest emergency exit, dodging the staff members who rush around, getting the patients out of their rooms, I try to stay hidden in the shadows. I run down three flights of stairs before I finally reach the door that leads to the parking lot. I push the door open and run out into the parking lot which is surrounded by a barbwire fence. I sigh heavy and approach the gate, I climb to the top and when I reach the rough barbwire surrounding it, I grit my teeth and grab onto the wire, pulling myself over the gate. Tears fall from my eyes as pain burns throughout my hands. When I manage to get myself onto the other side I fall from the top of the gate to the ground. I quickly get up and run into the dark woods. The mood was my only light as I run past many trees and my feet stomp on twigs and broken leaves with their only protection being my black and white striped stockings.

When I become short of breath I slowly come to a stop and observe my surroundings, I had reached a small clearing. I stand in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by tall evergreens. I breathe heavily and collapse onto the ground. I look up to the sky, the stars have disappeared and the moon is full but dimmed by the clouds surrounding it. I hover my hands above my face, examining my bleeding palms, the cuts were deep and bleeding semi heavily, I flinch when a drop of blood lands onto my face. I try to ball my hand into a fist but the pain stings and a hiss runs through my teeth. I give up and lay my head back onto the rough ground. I yawn loudly but shake myself awake; I have to find my way home, or at least shelter. Push my tired body off the rough ground and walk off into the woods once again.

Shadows surround me and I become engulfed in trees. I sigh heavily as sleep beings to take over my body and just before I collapse to the ground I see soft glowing lights. I walk towards the light to see a barn with two lamps lit near the entrance. I slowly creep up to the barn door and peek through a crack, the place was empty, with the exception of a few barn animals. I steadily push the door open and walk into the old barn. In the barn a row of 4 stables hold 4 beautiful horses who glare at me with black eyes. I creep slowly over to a pile of hay, trying not to spook the horses. Reaching the bundle of hay I collapse and almost instantly fall into a black dreamless sleep.

I squint my eyes as warm rays of sun crawl through the windows of the barn, hitting my face. I quickly snap my eyes open, remembering where I am I quickly get up and walk over to one of the beautiful black stallions. I steadily opened the gate, trying not to spook the creature; I walk up to him and step on the wall of the stable, hoisting myself onto his back. I lightly squeeze his barrel with my feet and he walks out of the barn quietly. As soon as his black hooves touch the dyeing grass I move him into a full gallop. I headed for the woods so I could stay hidden just in case we come across a town of people.

I ride on the black beast for hours until we reach a narrow path in the woods, it the path had been worn out and recently used. I speed up the horses pace and he freely runs down the path until the leaves and dirt on the ground turn to rough pavement. I slow him down to a trot as he walks down the road with me resting on his back. We come across a sign which reads "Westwall 10 miles" I sigh in relief when I recognize the name of the town. I push the stallion back into a gallop, heading for the small town. A small smile appears on my face as the wind pushes my multi colored locks from my face and my hands grip his soft black main.

When we finally approach the town, I direct the horse through the maze of roads till we come upon a small street with a rusty green street sign that reads Elm Street. I let out a sigh and jump off of the horse, walking it to the house numbered 1428. I lead the horse onto the lawn as I walk up to the door and ring the bell. The door opens to revile my 'mother' with a surprised facial expression.

"Hi Mommy" I say in a cute little voice and smile like an innocent angel.

"You...but ...I…oh my god…" She stutters and walks up to me and hugs me. When I finally push away from her, she looks over to the lawn and gives me that wtf-is-a-horse-doing-on-my-lawn face.

"Hehe about that…" I say smiling sheepishly

"How are you hear…we thought you were dead" my mother says as tears spill from her hazel eyes

"Now why would ya think that?"

"On the news, they said the hospital was burnt down, nearly a hundred people died, they listed the names and you were on the list"

"Well uh…I'm not dead…but I am tired hungry and thirsty...and so is my steed" I point over to the black horse who is now just staring at us.

"well hun I don't know what to do about the… horse…"

"Uh, let me take care of it" I say and step into the house and head for the kitchen. I grab two apples from the fridge and walk back outside to the horse. I use the apples to lure him into the gated back yard. Once inside the barrier I shut the gate, lock it and give the horse the apples. Next I look around for a large bucket. I find one near the cellar entrance; grabbing it I clean out the filthy blue bucket and then fill it with water from the hose. I return to the horse and place the bucket in front of him. He gladly drank from the old blue bucket as I gently stroke his main.

Suddenly I feel I shift in the air, I turn around step towards the tall fence, as if something were leading me towards it. A strange white hole appears in front of the fence and the closer I got the larger it grew. I step into the large white hole. White surrounds me and in an in stand the portal like hole closes and everything disappears. All I can see is black I try to focus my eyes but there was nothing to see. I start coughing violently and I shake my head from left to right. I stop immediately when I hear a soft familiar voice whisper in my ear.

"Shh stay quiet"

I feel myself being picked up in strong arms and being carried quickly away from the dark. When the dim light hits my face I squint my eyes, getting used to blinding brightness. I look up, trying to distinguish the face of the man who holds me in his strong arms. I open my dry pale lips and sigh in relief and with a raspy voice I whisper…

"B-Bobby?"


	5. Let's Chill

(a/n: Once again I am sorry it took me so long to update! I blame school!)

I cough roughly and shiver as I feel a cold gust of wind hit my week body. I look up to Bobby and he whispers to me in a soft voice "Yes Mary it's me…" Unable to answer, my mind clouded in confusion and exhaustion I just look up at the night sky, the stars hidden by the thick foggy clouds which also his the light of the moon. I rest my head on Bobby's chest till we reach his car and he opens the passenger's door and slides me into the soft seat. I groan and tilt my head to the side. I blink my eyes so I can see clearly I look down and see myself dressed in a white hospital gown, and on my wrist there's the identification bracelet. I hear the door beside me open in close I turn my head towards Bobby, my face expressed deep confusion.

"Bobby…What happened?"  
>"I'll Tell you later, let's get you to my place first, your 'gang' is waiting there"<br>I nod and lean forward, turning the radio on. Blasting through the speakers is the voice of Marilyn Manson, singing "Sweet Dreams"

"Haha I love this song" I laugh to myself.

It was a ten minute drive from the hospital to Bobby's home and we finally pulled into his drive way. He gets out of the car and once again carries me. He walks into his house with me in his arms, and sitting on the couch I see Alley Ace and Jake all sitting on the couch with worried faces. Everyone moves from the couch and Bobby places me on it. "Can someone please tell me what's happening?" I announce.

"It's hard to explain" Alley states "When you were asleep did you have any dreams?" She asks

"Yes...why?"

"What were they about?"

"Several things..."

"Did you recognize them as dreams?"

"No…but when I apparently dreamt with in that dream…I knew I was dreaming…"

Alley opens her mouth to ask another question but Jake buts in "Strange, I thought you always had very good control over your dreams..."

"I do…just not this time I guess" I said

"What was the first part of your dream?" Alley continues

"Well…It was awful…I guess, it was early in the morning and me and Bobby were the only ones up, you guys were in the guest room, we thought someone was at the door, but then we heard a crash up stairs and someone had appeared to have broken through the window. I ran into the guest room with Bobby behind me and I saw you guys slaughtered... Freddy Krueger style. I turned around to face Bobby and I hugged him, but when I looked up…it was Freddy…"

"That...actually Makes sense…" Bobby Says

"...yah it does" Alley says "Mary, remember when you were little and you always used to sleep walk" Alley says and I just nod. "Well that night, you sleep walked out of Bobby's room, then you ran right into the window at the end of the hall, and fell off the roof. The crash woke us up, we couldn't find you anywhere, and we searched franticly. Two hours later we got a call from the hospital, they couldn't reach your parents, so they called Bobby"

"That's just perfect" I say my words drowning in sarcasm "I always was a bad one when it came to sleep walking, but it stopped when I learned how to lucid dream…wait…What time is it…and what's the date?"

"5:00 Am September 21st 2012, two days after you fell asleep" Ace says

"Thanks…Sigh this is just great…so what did I injure?"

"You have a sprained ankle, nothing bad you can just walk it off, and several cuts from the glass on the window but other than that nothing..." Alley says

"…What I don't understand...is how this chick can go sleep walking round the streets of fucking Detroit Michigan…and NOT get murdered or raped!" Jake says with a small laugh

"Well Jake, I am VERY dangerous when I sleep walk"

"Oh yah, I remember you were 13 and it was like the first sleep over we had, I learned the hard way! I walked up to you thinking you were awake and just gave me a blank stare and pulled out a butcher's knife…and chased me threw the house!" Alley says

"Haha Good thing I tripped and face planted onto the floor and then woke up" I say. Then Bobby walks over to me and looks at me with a smile.

"Speaking of you being a bitch of a sleepwalker, when the nurse came in to put in your IV…you stabbed her with a scalpel" Bobby says laughing and I laugh with him.

After about 5 more minutes I try and get up, and easily get my feet only to fall to my knees when I leaned on my ankle. I looked up and saw Alley giving me a stern look "Carful don't hurt yourself damnit!" she says and I just shake my head and smile.

"I'm Fine" I say and get to my feet "See…one more question…do I look like shit?" I wince thinking of how bad I'd look after coming back from my adventure into Hell.

"Actually…no you look really good, pale, but really good…" Bobby says with a smile on his face, and I just smile.  
>I quickly limp my way over to the bathroom when I realize how bad I had to piss<p>

Bobby and the rest of the group look at me with 'WTF' faces and Alley says "Where the Hell are you going?"  
>"I GOTTA FUCKIN PISS!" I yell getting myself into the bathroom to relieve my bladder. When I had finished I walk over to the mirror only to see a little pale monster with messy multi colored hair and bloodshot pale eyes. "Holy shit" I mumble. "Wow Bobby's a real good liar…" say and exit the bathroom.<p>

I step out of the bathroom and limp my way back to the living room. I moan loudly when the smell of pancakes and bacon drifts from the kitchen and spreads around the house. I hear Alley laughing in the kitchen in response to my moan. "Hungry?" She asks.

"Fuck yes!" I say and turn to the direction on the kitchen. I take a seat at the table waiting impatiently for Alley to finish cooking. I sigh heavily, shutting my eyes and resting my head on the cold table. Before I drift off though the sound of a chair scraping across the tiles floors echoes off the walls of the room. I lift my head seeing Bobby, whose face looked like that of a person who would have insomnia. I give a small smile and sigh heavily again and he yawns in response. I look at him with stress visibly running through my veins and showing through my eyes. Bobby opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted when Jake comes into the kitchen and stands directly in front of us, examining our faces.

"You two look as stressed as hell….I got an idea, let's take a day off, let's chill, take a nice cruise around the city and head to some clubs." Jake says.

Bobby smiles at his suggestion but then, realizing something his smile fades "You kids are too young to get into a night club" he said and me and Alley laugh a little.

"Bobby...we have fake ID's and…we can all pass for 21" I say and he just smiles again and nods.

"My car's gonna be out of the shop at 7, nice shiny red convertible" Bobby says

"Perfect!" Jake replies.

I groan again when I inhale the scent of pancakes "AL are you done yet!"

"Yup" Alley says and places the food on the table for all of us to eat. I quickly grab 3 pancakes and 2 pieces of bacon and place them on the plate set in front of me. And within seconds I devour all of the food that's on my plate. "Damn Mary you must be hungry"

"You'd be hungry too if you hadn't eaten for two days!" I say with a laugh.

After finishing breakfast I ask Bobby if I can use his shower and of course he says yes. I run up to my bag and open it but as I unzip the bag, a cloud of smoke comes from it causing me to cough and sneeze. Once the smoke clears, I open my bag and feel heat coming from my sketch book. I grab the sketch book, which is almost hot enough to burn me. I open the book and turn through the pages, which look perfectly fine and untouched, until I reached the sketch of Freddy. The paper was smoking and the edges of the paper were charred and his face looked more aggressive than I have remembered. I hiss when the paper burns my fingers. I growl and sigh in distress and tare the paper to shreds and throwing it in the trash can, just wanting to forget about what had happened.

After tossing the burning shreds into the trash can I went back to my backpack and grab my contacts, my Freddy chocker and porcelain necklace, hair brush and makeup and my spare change of clothes that I always make sure to pack with me. I rush into the shower in desperate need to get cleaned. I hastily turn on the shower and strip of my uncomfortable hospital gown. I step into the shower, sighing in relief as the hot water hits my cold pale skin. I quickly wash the grease out of my hair and off of my body. When I finish cleaning myself I jump out of the shower and dry off. I examine the clothes I packed and realized that they were going to be very small. The red tank and mesh top stopped just above my belly button and the black leather shorts looked like hot shorts. I laughed to myself, I look like a whore, but I don't give a shit. I proceed to put in my red contacts, brush out my pin straight black, red and green hair and then apply my dark makeup. I run back to the room and grab my shin high high-tops, I laugh to myself, suddenly loving the outfit that I'm in.

I head back down stairs and see Alley and Jake on the couch making out, while Ace sits on the floor in front of the TV watching the morning news. I walk into the living room and sit on the floor with Ace. "What time is it?" I ask.  
>"7:05" Ace replies<br>"Where's Bobby?"  
>"In the downstairs shower" he says and I hear the sound of water which suddenly stops and moments later Bobby walks out of the bathroom with black knee long shorts and a tight white wife beater.<p>

"You kids ready?" he asks and grabs his black hoodie and throws on his black sneakers.

"Yup" I say.

"Well we're gonna have to walk there"

"Okay, how far away is the shop?"

"It's walking distance…kinda" He says sheepishly.

I laugh and we all head for the door.

We walk down the sun light streets of Detroit, oblivious to the screams of car horns and roaring trucks speeding by us. We walk on the cracked narrow sidewalk in pairs of two. Me walking next to Bobby, Jake and Alley then Ace trying hopelessly to keep up with us. I look behind me seeing the lonely blue haired boy and sigh heavily. "We needa get another chick in our gang" I announce.

Alley looks back at Ace like I had done and nods to me "Poor Ace….can he even hear us?"

"I'M LONLEY NOT DEPH" Ace shouts over the long annoying noise coming from a large truck speeding by.

"Sorry!" Alley says and I just laugh and turn towards Bobby.

"How much farther" I ask Bobby

"Not too much father, maybe ten more minutes" he replies. I groan and wince when the pain in my sprained ankle begins to sting throughout my foot. I stumble over the uneven ground; I catch myself but twist my ankle in the process. The pain increases and Bobby looks at me with worry written all over his face. "Here get on my back" he says and bends his knees getting himself low enough for me to jump onto his back. I jump on and he carries me the rest of the way.

Once we get Bobby's car out of the shop we decide to cruise around for a few hours, looking for something to do until the clubs open at dark. We drive down the busy streets of Detroit in a bright red shinning convertible with the roof down and Eminem blasting. The stereo screams,

"Where's my gangstas and all my thugs,  
>Throw them hands up and show some love<br>And (ah) Welcome u to Detroit City  
>I said welcome to Detroit City<br>Every place everywhere we go  
>Man we deep everywhere we roll<br>Ask around and they all know Tricky  
>Ask what's good man they all say Tricky"<p>

We laugh and rap along with the song as we get glares from people in passing cars. An old couple in an old dirty green convertible gives us glares of disgust and I just stand up in the passenger's seat, flip them off and stick out my tongue. We all laugh harder and drive down the street. After the song ended two more Eminem songs blasted through the speakers.

"Why is this all Eminem!" Jake shouts over the music.

I laugh and turn to look at him "It's cuz we're white!"

"Aint that the truth" Ace adds

Just to be the obnoxious people we are, once we get to an area with a lot of traffic I play one of the most inappropriate CDs I can find, it's a mixed CD of Marilyn Manson, Rob Zombie and more. I put the CD into the player and as Pretty as a Swastika comes through the speakers.

"When I see you in the sun you're as pretty as a swastika  
>Take you down, down from the inside<br>Take you down, down from the inside  
>I want to smash into your face,<br>like a plane,  
>and drown in between your legs<br>Take you down, down from the inside  
>Take you down, down from the inside<br>I'd die for your sins  
>if you don't kill me while I'm trying, baby<br>Let me show you where it hurts  
>Let me show you where it hurts<br>Let me show you where it hurts  
>There's more than one way, to make you cry<br>When I see you in the sun you're as pretty as a swastika  
>When I see you in the sun you're as pretty as a swastika"<p>

Once the song ends Alley reaches from the back seat to the radio and changes the screaming voice of Marilyn Manson to track 2 which is Pussy Liquor by Rob Zombie. "I love this song" she says and I nod

"I love House of 100 Corpses!" I say.

I turn up the volume as loud as it could go and the words echo down the traffic filled streets.  
>"1,2,3 Who should I kill?<br>Every motherfucker running up the hill.  
>1,2,3 What should I do?<br>Get fucked up and fuck up a'you"

I turn around and see Alley and Jake making out like crazy and Ace sitting next to them with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

We drive around till 5pm and stop when we find a busy night club called Scorpion. Bobby pulls into the Parking lot and we all jump out of the car and rush to get as drunk as Hell. Surprisingly there is no line, or bouncer, but the place is crowded. Once we walk in, Ace disappears in the crowd, probably desperate for either the bathroom or a chick. Alley and Jake hit the dance floor and Bobby and I just look at each other, shrug, and then head to the bar.

What seemes like a thousand of different alcoholic drinks later me and Bobby were drunk off our asses and he pulled me to the dance floor. We danced for only two minutes and already Bobby had me in the dark corner of the club. My mind was all foggy and everything from then on became a lost memory. All I can remember is me and Bobby having sex in the dark corner and falling asleep in the car.

When my mind clears and I lift my head I can already tell I'm dreaming. I'm lying in a graveyard, the sky is black and a white shining full moon is placed in the sky. Fog spreads through the cemetery and things become hard to see.

"Mary, honey…" I hear and jump. I turn around and see my adoptive parents floating in the fog. I look at them and tilt my head in confusion, but before I could speak it all fades from me.

"MARY WAKE UP!" Jake screams and I feel him shake my shoulders violently. I wake up, turn around and slap him. "OW! What the fuck was that for!"

"I'm a bitch when it comes to sleep" I say and laugh loudly. When I notice that I'm still in the car I unbuckle and stretch. Bobby pulls into his drive was and is basically forced to pick me up and put me on the couch.

I lay there in exhaustion but sit up quickly when I notice something's missing, "Where's Ace?"

"He was busy with some chick…she's driving him here" Alley says

Bobby walks in front of the couch and sits on the floor. "ha I just realized something…Don't you kids have homes of your own?"

"You know our parents don't give a shit and why would you want to be all alone in a big house like this?" I say.

"True haha"

I slowly begin to drift off as the room becomes quiet but I jump back away when I hear the phone ring. Bobby leaves the room to answer it, he mumbles into the phone and when he hangs up he lets out a big sigh of frustration. "Mary?" He says in a sad tone.

"Yeah?" I look at him with scared red eyes.

"Your parents are dead…"


End file.
